When the night calls
by yukari1
Summary: Hearts are given to someone that truly deserves it, but jealousy always finds away to fight it. Sess/Kag
1. WHEN IT COMES CALLING

WHEN THE NIGHT CALLS

BY: YUKARI

DISCLAIMER: I WISH I WAS SESSHOMARU'S WIFE, BECAUSE IF I WAS THEN I WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS STORY.

CHAPTER 1

"You guys I'm going to hot springs that we just passed, anyone want to come?" asked Kagome who at the moment was really grimy and bloody because when the group was asleep a centipede youkai decided to sneak up on them and have some fun with them before he devoured them. After that incident shippo fell dead asleep when it was over. The only reason why Kagome felt like a bath was because after destroying the demon, the body parts of the demon splattered everywhere, covering the group in green slim and hundreds of legs that were still moving. So unfortunately her clothes were ripped and really dirty that you wouldn't know that it started out as clothes. 

All of a sudden there was this loud crash and then a groan. Kagome turns around and see Mirouko in a ditch, he climbs out and rubs his bump on his head and continues to leer at kagome in an old man perverted way. You could tell he was acting perverted because his tongue was hanging out of his mouth and if you listened closely, you could hear him panting. Sango and Inuyasha decided to finish him off so Sango takes out her boomerang and starts to choke him with it, while Inuyasha does his wind attack targeting his groin.

"You dirty rotten pig!" Screamed Sango doing her war cry ( think of Zena the warrior princess) and chasing Mirouko. Inuyasha joins the fun and turns into his dog self and starts chewing on random body parts. Shippo wakes up and enjoys the three antics.

"Hey that hurts…….stop it PLEASE!" screamed Mirouko who was holding his bottom away from the ground because Shippo decided to join the fun and throw his foxfire at Mirouko' ass. While everyone is having fun practicing their fighting skills, Kagome walks away from the group not expecting an answer because they were busy trying to kill Mirouko.

Kagome walks off searching for the spring that they came across earlier. The spring was very beautiful, and the water was turquoise blue, giving off this shimmery light because the water was steaming and boiling. She sheds of the remaining pieces of clothes and walks into the warm water. She dives in the water for a few minutes and emerges from the water looking a water nymph. She soaks in the water for an hour , dreaming of peace and love. She gets out of the water and towels herself dry. Then she picks up her pack looking and digging within her bag for some spare clothes.

"Dammit I have no clothes left………..hey wait a minute what is this ?" said Kagome holding something pearly white. She let the clothe cascade, revealing itself to be a dress. Wonder why mom would pack this wondered Kagome while scrutinizing the dress. The dress was made of the whitest silk and covering it was like a gossamer like net that almost floated around the silk almost looking ethereal . On the net like fabric was rhinestones sewn in random places around the dress. The dress did have sleeves but the style looked like it would fall of the shoulders . The sleeves were bell shaped, the sleeves reached the floor and a had a slit in the middle to show off her graceful arm. How come I never noticed this dress in the pack before, might as well wear it since its all I have.

So Kagome tried on the dress noticing that it was form fitting and had two slits on the sides reaching to her thighs. Kagome looked exotic with the dress on. Her skin looked brighter almost glowing when wearing this dress, also her hair was wild and curled naturally drying without her brush touching it. She was the Helen of troy , the woman that men fought for.

Kagome decided to twirl around and when she did this her dressed sparkled making her look brighter than the moon. When she twirled she noticed a bright silver light behind some bushes. She peeked through the bushes and what she saw made her gasp in awe. It was a meadow with flowers of all sorts and color sprayed around the area. Fireflies were dancing in the air making it look like fairies lived here. When she walked inside the meadow she noticed the breeze pick up caressed all that that it touch, making the flowers sway seductively . She then noticed vapors from the spring seeping into the meadow making it look mysterious and sexy.

When she walked into this place it was like her control was stolen from her, and she was made a slave. Her body started dancing around the meadow, releasing all her pent up energy. She danced wildly spinning and twirling and dancing to the tune of desire, lust, love, and want. The moon shone her beautiful rays at the dancing nymph, watching her languid movement. The moon wasn't the only one watching, someone with piercing honey golden eyes were watching her too.

****

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF IT SO FAR? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT SO FAR, I KNOW THIS IS KIND OF BORING BUT I NEED TO SET THE MOOD! PLEASE REVIEW AND BE HONEST BECAUSE I LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE HELP ME WRITE THE STORY! 

LOVE ME PLEASE @)~~^~~


	2. SWEET LEMON LOVE

WHEN THE NIGHT CALLS

BY: YUKARI

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! BUT I DO OWN A BOX OF HELLO KITTY ENVELOPES AND SOME MINT OREOS. TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! *SNIFFLES* I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO SHICHAN BECAUSE SHE WAS MY FIRST REVIEW. SHE REVIEWED RIGHT AFTER IT CAME OUT! LOVE YOU AND HUGS AND KISSES!! ALSO CAN YOU GUYS DO ME A FAVOR? ONE REVIEW SAID,"IT BE BLUNT, I HOPE IT GETS BETTER!" DOES THAT SOUND LIKE AN INSULT. I DON'T KNOW MAYBE IM JUST BEING PARANIOD BUT IF IT IS STOP BEING A COWARD AND sIGN YOU'RE NAME IN. I JUST WANT TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!!!! IF IT DOESN'T I'M SORRY. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!! 

CHAPTER 2

Kagome not noticing the stranger watching her, continued to dance wildly and sing and praise the night. Kagome's sense of control has vanished and her animal instincts took over. She unknowingly unleashed a aura that beckoned the stranger closer and closer to her, nearly dragging him to the seductive woman. When he reached her she was waving her arms around and still didn't notice him. He couldn't control himself and entwined his arms with hers following the soothing tempo of the dance. It surprised him that she wasn't startled, it was almost like she was waiting for him. He smelled her, and when he did he almost went berserk. She smelled like the morning dew that drips of the flowers giving it a sparkling look. She smelled so sweet and pure it was like as if he wanted to be close to her forever, just to smell that scent. 

Control ran away a long time ago and now it was his true essence dancing with her. He slid one arm down to her chest and started tracing and caressing , gently teasing her on each spot until he reached her abdomen. At that point Kagome was at his mercy slowing down her down to a calm ad lazy tempo but still rubbing against him. He stops whatever he was doing and tried to remain calm so he started kneading that spot and pulled her closer to him until she molded into his body becoming one . She moaned when his hand branded her sending hot white fire coursing through her body until she almost collapsed. But he held her up and continued, until he head feel backwards on his shoulders. He gently turned her around facing each other but Kagome didn't see who he was because I eyes were clenched tight due to the raw ecstasy she was feeling. He gently nibbled her lower lip until it was swollen working up to her mouth . He reached the insides of her mouth stroking gently coaxing her tongue to dance with his. When the moment finally happened he forgot all gentleness and crushed his mouth with hers evoking a sensual pain that needed more.

He ripped the front of her dress sending her falling down to the ground. He looked at her and thought god she is so beautiful with the flowers surrounding and outlining her body and her wild wavy hair gently fanned around her. She looked like a fairy with wildness that no man can tame. His vision became hazy and began the dance of love and lust. He held her arms bracing her for his sanity when he started to lick her neck up and down not missing a spot, craving more of her delicate taste he went lower to her chest. She withered with every stroke moaning and shaking her head not believing that such feelings even existed. He lapped each breast gently nibbling its dark center. She screamed with pain and wanting, arching her body closer to him.

She looked at him and was surprised. But all rational thoughts left and she closed her eyes rubbing his chest and savoring every emotion that woke up. She worked on his chest slowly sliding down until she reached his hot spot. Gently rubbing up and down not knowing what she did to him, he stopped what he was doing to her and waited for her virgin touches. He shut his eyes tight not recognizing the feeling of being hopelessly lost in this dangerous storm. He lost all control and cut through her sending immense pain and pleasure until each could not identify the feelings because they were e to caught up with the moment not noticing the fireflies that hovered over them watching the two lovers or the fact that the moon had concentrated her rays on the two lovers making the surroundings look heavenly or that the stars shined brighter watching the two mischievously. With the last push a howl escaped and all went black before sleeping on top of her. But one lover was still shocked at the event and brushed a stray hair away from his face memorizing the emotions on his face showing contentment and peace. She gently closed her eyes and followed her partner to sleep not knowing that she was glowing or that something had escaped from her mouth.

"OH SESSHOMARU….."

****

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? DO YOU LIKE IT? IS IT TO LAME? ANY ADVICE IS WELCOMED BECAUSE I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO MAKE A NICE STORY FOR YOU AND ANY POINTERS IS ALWAYS A PLUS EVEN IF IT IS NEGATIVE!!!! ONCE AGAIN FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIWS ~~~~~~~~~UNTIL NEXT TIME YUKARI WITH LOVE


	3. ENDING OF HAPPY BEGINNING

WHEN THE NIGHT CALLS

BY:YUKARI

Hey finally I have time to update, its been like what nine months since the last chapter. I decided it was time to turn on the computer and do something useful………oh yeah I hope with this chapter I wont get anymore threatening e-mails from a certain reader who just does not understand the words tired and lazy. Hope you guys like the chapter and hey hook it up with the reviews okay!!!!!!!! I almost forgot happy new year and I turn twenty on the eleventh………yeah almost legal!!!!!!!!!

****

CH. 3

"Hey where's kagome?" asked shippou .

"I don't know…….I think she went to take a bath at the hot springs." said sango hugging Shippou.

"Let's go check it out!" yelled mirouko who was getting excited by the thought.

"Ouch …..hey watch what you're hitting, I told you no face and nothing between my pumped up legs!" "Jesus inuyasha I've told you like a billion times already." cried Mirouko who was rubbing the swollen lump on top of his head.

"Stop being a fucken pervert and let's go find Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha who by the minute was getting pissed at each minute lost.

"Hey you and Shippou can go look for her, sweet Sango here will tend to my wounds!" sang Mirouko who was laying on the dirt with one hand on his forehead trying to look really pathetic.

"BUT I DON'T SEE ANY WOUNDS." said Shippou who was getting really exasperated from not having Kagome around.

"Of course you don't it's between my legs and it's throbbing." simpered Mirouko in a matter of fact voice. Being Mirouko he wanted to prove himself by spreading his leg to show everyone, everyone sweat drops at what they see.

"Ohh, I'll tend to your wound, but since its been throbbing a lot lately and giving you a lot of problems why don't we ease your suffering a little by amputating it!" "Don't you agree Inuyasha?" said Sango sweetly.

"Yeah maybe it'll mellow him out, and since we have a little extra time let me introduce myself as the doctor." said Inuyasha ominously. He was towering over Mirouko with the sword over his head, ready to do some slicing and dicing.

"Wait it's a miracle the throbbing has stopped!" yelled Mirouko and to prove it he pulls Sango towards him and places her hand on that certain body part.

"I'll kill you , you bastard!" screamed Sango who was turning red because her hand was still on that naughty body part.

"Oh come on, how did it feel was it too big for you?" questioned Mirouko sweetly. With that said he received a swift painful kick down south.

"Hey Inuyasha let's go find Kagome!" said Shippou who was really irritated. In the background you can hear Mirouko saying something like, "Yeah baby I didn't know you like it rough!!!"

So off the pair went in search of the missing companion Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sesshomaru what just happened?" whispered Kagome. Sesshomaru was still on top of her nuzzling her neck.

"I should go I sense the hanyou is approaching." So he gets up and off of Kagome, with the moonlight dancing off his glorious naked body, the sight made Kagome blush. His body was so hard and muscular, yet at the same time it was soft and slick from the sweat.

"Here take my robe since I ripped the dress." Sesshomaru covers her body with the robe and caresses her cheek with his thumb tracing it down to her plump swollen lips, and like the night he disappears into the dawn.

Kagome just lays there not knowing what to do next, too stunned to move she looks up to the stars and cries.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha I smell Kagome, but I also smell something else too!" yelled Shippou who was really getting excited but was still sniffing the air trying to determine the alien smell.

"Sesshomaru." growled Inuyasha. If he hurt her I'll kill him.

"Inuyasha, there in the clearing, why is Kagome crying?" But before he could answer Shippou jumps off his shoulder and runs toward Kagome, with Inuyasha close behind.

"Kagome, Kagome are you okay, speak to me!!" cried Shippou who also started to cry since Kagome was crying. He tries to comfort her by hugging and licking her cheeks, he is happy when she responds by pulling him closer to her.

"Kagome, where are your clothes and why does this robe look like Sesshomaru's?" questioned Shippou, but before Kagome could whisper a soothing word , Inuyasha butts in and spits on the ground as if the answer was too disgusting to even mention.

"She's his bitch!" yelled Inuyasha. He circles around the two and lands on the ground sitting Indian style with his arms crossed.

"You just couldn't keep your legs closed could you. I understand he's handsome, but I thought you were different, but I guess you are like the rest of them……..sluts! I don't understand how people can compare you to kikyo. Kikyo would never act like this. She would have never fucked the next passing demon." complained Inuyasha who was starring at Kagome with those piercing gold eyes. Kagome sits up and stares at him.

"You fucker how dare you compare me to Kikyo. I'm not Kikyo, I'm Kagome if I want to have sex then I will. Did you honestly think that I would save myself for you! You're right about one thing though, I don't act like Kikyo because if I did I'd probably be sleeping with you, but that'll never happen since I'm not wonderful and perfect Kikyo!" spat Kagome with such hatred in her eyes glaring at her tormentor.

"Inuyasha I never want to see you again, who gives you the right to judge me!"

"You mother fucker ……….. Oops that's the wrong word, it's more like you zombie fucker!" screamed Kagome who looked surprised at herself for saying those words.

****

SLAP

Everyone become quiet, Kagome and Shippou are too stunned to speak and Inuyasha is just starring at the hand that just slapped Kagome.

"Hey guys what is taking you so long………….is Inuyasha spying on Kagome?" teased Mirouko . Mirouko and Sango just enters the clearing looking puzzled and worried at everyone expressions. But before long they figured it out because the air was so filled with tension and anguish it almost constricted around your soul.

"Hey guys, why is everyone so quiet, and Kagome why is your nose bleeding?" said Sango who was worried because she notices the slightly swollen cheek and the way the kitsune is being really defensive.

"What did you do to her Inuyasha, did you hit her?" whispered Mirouko who was getting sick at the very thought.

But before anyone could receive an answer Inuyasha runs away with a broken heart and a fallen single tear.

__

"I'm sorry……………." whispers the wind.

****

So guys what do you think, about this one. I have the whole thing figured out………….I'm sure as another chapter comes and goes you guys will hate me because its not like a traditional love story. The heart is a fickle thing and people are fickle. Well anyway I'll update ASAP before the laziness strikes again. Anyways review and tell me what you think. Love you bunches!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
